homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
061316-Division-Of-Forces
CAT: Lorrea twirls her phone away, into her sylladex, abruptly standing. "I'm lleaving." CAT: Aaisha looks up, sitting with her back against the rock nearby, "What." CAT: She waves vaguely towards everyone else in general. "Trry and buy me some time. I've got to get back and pick up Hellliux." CAT: "He can't be brrought herre dirrectlly." CAT: "Can he not teleport himself here?" CGG: "How. Are. You. Going. To. Do. That? As. Was. Stated. Earlier... The. Elevator. Is. No. Longer. Usable... I. Would. Imagine. He. Would. Have. A. Better. Chance. Of. Coming. To. You." CAT: "I don't need to go alll the way back." CAT: "Moirrra is hellping." CAT: "She cant brring him ALLLL the way herre." CAT: "Because it's the corre." CAT: "Denizens do weirrd things with tellleporrtation, apparrrentlly?" CGG: "Should. I. Ask. How. The. Portal. From. Earlier. Worked. Then?" CAT: "Oh," Aaisha fiddles with her skirt. "Well alright? Stay safe?" CAT: She narrows her eyes. CAT: "Imogen had morrre powerrr than Moirrra does." CAT: "And apparrrentllly LLibby was hellping those?" CAT: "Don't worrry, I asked." CAT: Lorrea starts moving towards the doorway into the Denizen's chamber, and thenceforth the exit. She isn't moving very quickly, yet. CAT: "Mmm, should one of us go with you? Or anything?" CGG: "Is. It. Necessarily. Wise. To. Go. There. By. Yourself. Though? You. Are. A. Capable. Fighter. But..." CAT: "...is he going to need a mask?" CAT: "... He prrobabllly willll. You two both need to stay herrre, to keep tabs on the whollle expllloding plllanet thing." CAT: "And, you know, sllow it down. I'm prrretty surre that's a thing that you two can do." CGG: "I. Am. Not. Liking. Our. Ranks. Being. Spread. So. Thin..." CAT: "Oh... well yea but," she frowns, "Since you'll have to go through the water again shouldn't you take one of us... or someone?" CAT: "I'm not surrre if I do." CAT: "I might not even have to go that farrr." CAT: Lorrea waves a hand, dismissively. CAT: "You said he'd probably need a mask though? Though you're right Serios we are spreading a bit thin..." CAT: "Because I'm not surrre?" CAT: "We're kind of operrating on llimited time, herrre." CGG: "....This. Is. Unfortunately. True...." He produces a breathing mask from his sylladex and then tosses it over to Lorrea. CAT: Lorrea catches it, and adds it to hers. CAT: "...You're sure you don't want one of us coming with you? You know, just in case..?" Aaisha taps her fingers against her knee and glances at Serios frowning. CAT: "Isn't keeping the whollle plllanet frrom expllloding a bit higherr prriorrity than escorrrting me?" CAT: She raises her eyebrows, "Yees but." CGG: "Idealy. Keeping. The. Entire. Team. Safe. Is. Of. Equal. Priority...." CGG: "That. Includes. Yourself...." CAT: "We're lliterrrallly at the corre of the pllanet. What do you expect?" CAT: "The Denizen to attack me?" CAT: "Mm.. well I think since it's my Land I should stay, Serios would you mind going with her?" CGG: "I. Do. Not. Mind... But. I. Will. Admit. Miss. Fenrix. Made. A. Bit. Of. A. Good. Point. That. My. Being. Here. Could. Help. To. Ensure. There. Are. No. Quakes. In. The. Meantime...." CAT: "Hmmm, I suppose..." CAT: "I'm just worried about the waterway really." CAT: "I mean that's a valllid thing to be concerrrned about" CAT: "I would feel better if one us went with you." CAT: "I'm reallllly not surrre that that's necessarrrry, but if you think it's imporrrtant, surrre." CAT: "Whoeverrr stays is on human and grrrub duty, though." CAT: "You say that like that's a bad thing?" CAT: Aaisha gets to her feet, brushing her skirt. CAT: Lorrea stares flatly at Aaisha. CAT: "Yes." CAT: "Pfft, well I don't really hold the humans in a high regard but." CGG: "They. Certainly. Do. Seem. To. Avoid. Us. At. The. Very. Least.... I. Can. Not. See. How. The. Humans. Could. Be. That. Much. Trouble...." CAT: "They're species hasn't really done much but irritate me if I'm going to be honest." CAT: Lorrea turns her flat gaze onto Serios. She says nothing. CGG: Serios returns the stare, though obviously does not understand the gaze... CAT: Lorrea crosses her arms, maintaining her gaze. She narrows her eyes, slightly. CAT: Aaisha looks between the two of them. CAT: "Are you really doing this right now? Lorrea you realize he probably has no idea what's happening." CAT: "Something is happening?" CAT: Lorrea's gaze doesn't falter, at all. CAT: "Are you ot engaging in a contest right now?" CAT: "That woullld be ridicullllous and petty, Aaisha." CAT: Lorrea still doesn't look away. CAT: She raises eyebrows at Lorrea, tilting her head in the jadeblood's direction. CGG: Serios breaks the stare to give Aaisha a curious look? "That. Indeed. Would. Be. Rather. Stupid... We. Have. No. Time. For. Such. Frivolous. Actions... Surely. One. As. Dependable. As. Miss. Fenrix. Would. Not. Be. So.... Silly...." CAT: Aaisha snorts. CGG: "....Was. There. Something. Funny. In. What. I. Said?" CAT: "Because competition is something that no one cllose to you woullld carrre about, Serrios, of courrrse." Lorrea rolls her eyes, and her gaze shifts over to Aaisha. CAT: She lopsidedly smiles, locking her gaze with Lorrea's. CAT: Lorrea tilts her head, and smiles slightly. "So, miss emprress, willll I be escorrrting you to meet yourr otherrr subjects?" Lorrea is the picture of innocence. CAT: "Mmm," Aaisha taps her chin, "That does sound like a fine idea, though I'm sure I'd call Mike a citizen of the Alternian Empire." CAT: "Have Varani or Liskar been contacted at all?" CAT: "Or are they still missing?" CGG: "Last. I. Checked. There. Was. No. Sign. Of. Their. Trollian. Accounts. Being. Signed. In...." CAT: "Stillll missing, as farrr as I know. It coulllld just be technicallll issues?" CAT: Lorrea shrugs. CAT: "Possibly," she narrows her eyes, still refusing to break eye contact. CAT: "I would like them to be escorted with the pair though if we can find them.." CAT: "Wellll, we don't have a llot of time to burrrn. May have to wait untilll AFTERRR we've saved the worrrllld forr that." CAT: Lorrea matches Aaisha's gaze, her smile persisting, even as her head is still tilted slightly. CAT: "I suppose if they pop online then we'll message them but," Aaisha grins, "Yoou realize I techinically don't have to blink right?" CAT: "Why woulllld that matterrr, Aaisha?" CAT: Lorrea tilts her head the other way, now. CAT: Aaisha snorts again, "Ohmygosh Lorrea." CAT: "What?" Lorrea grins, widely, revealing her array of teeth. CGG: "Errm.... Facts. About. Seadweller. Biology. Aside.... Are. You. Saying. You. Are. Going. To. Go. With. Miss. Fenrix. Then? And. I. Am. To. Stay. Behind?" CAT: "And lllead the efforrts in delllaying the pllanet's destrrruction, yes." CAT: "Mm? Yea I'll go ahead and go. Think we could steal some more masks from the others? We might have a big party." CAT: "... If you can swim fast enough, you might be abllle to drrag someone without any quickllly enough that they don't need one." CAT: "I don't want to scar traumatize them," Aaisha folds her arms, "Isn't Mike a Breath player?" CAT: "Doesn't that imply air?" CAT: "Prrobabllly?" CAT: "At llleast in parrrt I woullld think." CAT: Lorrea's eyes narrow a hair further. CGG: "It. Is. Uncertain. If. He. Has. Such. Fine. Control. Over. His. Powers. Though..." CAT: She smiles wider, "Well we'll find out won't we?" CAT: "It''s not llike he'llll drrown orr anything." CGG: "....Let. Us. Not. Risk. The. Lives. Of. Our. Remaining. Team. Mates...." CGG: "Even. If. Some. Are. Annoying...." CAT: "What about dreamselves?" CGG: "....Miss. Aaisha. Please...." CAT: "I'm kidding... mostly," she huffs, "Apparently Knights are important..." CAT: "He'lll prrobabllly be fine. Some risks arrre necessarrry, and it willll be an imporrrtant llesson." CAT: Lorrea nods, slightly, at Aaisha's statement. CGG: "Would. That. Not. Mean. We. Should. Be. Careful. With. The. Idiot. Then?" CAT: "We arrre being carrefullll." CAT: "Super careful." CGG: "....It. Does. Not. Quite. Sound. Like. It...." CAT: "Listen, since he's apparently important to the game I'll make sure not to touch him." CAT: "Serrrios, I'm a LLife pllayerr. Don't worrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry." Lorrea rolls that R right off into the next room, as she starts moving after it. She doesn't break her gaze at Aaisha. CAT: "But I will not be held accountable for breaking a few fingers if he keeps pissing me off." CAT: She starts following after Lorrea. CAT: "You can't claim the doorway giving you a win Lorrea." CAT: "fuck," Lorrea mutters under her breath, her smile not breaking. "What win?" CAT: "Mmmmmmmmmmhm." CGG: "....What. Win. Indeed?" CGG: Serios is nothing if not confused.... CAT: "Don't worry about it Serios, anyway we'll see you a bit later?" CGG: "Very. Well... I. Will. Do. My. Best. To. Keep. The. Mothergrub. Calm. In. The. Mean. Time...." CAT: "Thank you, Serrrrios." CAT: "Byye~" Aaisha waves at him. Category:Lorrea Category:Aaisha Category:Serios